Sacrifice (game)
Sacrifice is the sixth of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' video games. The game was developed by Beast Studios, published by 505 Games, and written by Rob Des Hotel. It was released in March 6, 2009 as available for Nintendo DS platform. Synopsis Buffy's back! Join Spike, Angel and the Scooby Gang to fight the undead hordes. Will you survive long enough to defeat the dark might of the First Evil, or will you have to make the ultimate sacrifice? 3rd person action & 1st person shooter gamer modes. Over 20 unique Slayer weapons. Original storyline by show's writers. Summary The Scooby Gang, already living in their retreat in Scotland, realized that Spike is trapped in a vortex within the Hellmouth portal, so Buffy, Willow, and Giles returned to save him. Over the crater that used to be Sunnydale, they discuss Spike's sacrifice. Buffy believes there had to have another way, but Giles is certain that Spike knew the Amulet would kill him and did so for Buffy, and there was no other way to close the Hellmouth. Meanwhile, Spike is on his knees facing a demon, who demands the vampire to release his own memories of the Slayer so he can move on to his next life. Spike refuses, and interrupts the demon's warnings, saying he just wishes to return to Buffy. The demon accepts his pleas. On her spellbook, Willow suddenly finds what she thinks it's a copy of the Amulet. It begins to glow, so Buffy understands Spike must still be around. Willow is afraid that, with Sunnydale gone, there'd be no way to find him, but Buffy argues that they have to help him, as he's probably trapped and suffering somewhere. Giles reasons that this would be due to the evil the vampire has done, but Buffy reminds that Spike now has a soul. Willow says she fears she could lose control while bringing someone from the dead, but nonetheless begins to perform the spell of restoration. The Amulet shatters into light, and a thunderstorm begins. Buffy puts the broken necklace on and concludes: Spike's returned, and they're going to find him. Willow felt the Amulet magnifying the spell's power, like someone else made it happen, but Buffy answers that, if something came back with Spike, she'll slay it. Buffy decides to clear the perimeter before her friends enter the now restored town, so Giles gives her a communicator, so they can contact each other while separated, and Willow gives her a list of spells, so she can use Buffy as a conduit for them. Buffy arrives at an intact Sunnydale, and goes to Sunnydale High School. There, she's attacked by various vampires, who she slays with Willow's guidance. After the clean up, Giles informs her there's a swarm of vampires guarding the gymnasium, where she should go and discover what appears to be protected. Buffy identifies a magical barrier across the gym door, so Willow tells her a spell in the library could help disable the barrier. Finding the spell in a Codex, the barrier is opened. Buffy practices with her crossbow and enters the gymnasium. She tells her friends nothing appears to be out of the ordinary there, and Giles questions if the restoration really made everything like they were. Willow asks for any evidence of Spike, which Buffy denies, until she is surprised by Warren himself. The skinless creature confronts her, teasing about her "girly" and "stupid" concern for Spike, the responsible for bringing him back. The reveal shocks an incredulous Buffy, and she promises to kill Warren, but he disappears. Looking for him, Buffy enters a tunnel into his lair, where he's left vampires to attack her. Defeating them, she reaches Warren, and finally manages to kill him. Giles, who had heard Warren's words about Spike, tells Buffy it's plausible that the vampire had brought enemies with him, so Buffy concludes it isn't Spike. She decides to go to the cemetery, to see who else might have returned with him, and refuses her friends' company, feeling responsible for their situation, and not wanting to put them in unnecessary danger. Giles calls her stubborn for performing the dangerous restoration spell in first place, and the Slayer enters the cemetery. She discovers the place full of zombies, and she slays all that gets in her way. Entering a crypt, Buffy describes to Willow and Giles that a sarcophagus has been moved, revealing an underground tunnel. The two tell her to not enter it and just wait for them, but Buffy ignores the advise. Inside it, there were simply more zombies in their various sarcophagi, who she slays, and continues her clean up around the cemetery. Buffy then enters the Wilkins Family mausoleum, where she suddenly finds Spike, who attacks her from far away. She keeps fighting the zombies inside it, until Bringers appears to kill her. Defeating them, Buffy finally reaches the end of the crypt, but Spike has been protected by magic. While more Bringers keep coming, Buffy collapses the columns beside Spike to weaken him, and manages to hurt the vampire enough to put him on the floor. Spike calls her name, and says he's sorry, he knew what he was doing but couldn't do anything to stop. Spike warns Buffy they have to go: they're back. Buffy, desperate, asks who's back, until she sees her old enemy approaching: the Master. He declares his gratitude to Spike for hastening his return, as the Amulet was quite a magnifying force for them to latch on to, even one as old as the First Evil, who appears before them. Buffy concludes Spike had been possessed when he attacked her, and taunts the First's inability to get her. The Master thanks the Slayer again for the spell, and disappears with the First. Willow and Giles arrives running at the mausoleum, while Buffy holds a battered Spike. He informs Buffy they're going to try to reunite the Amulet and use it to reopen the Hellmouth, so she has to find its pieces before them. Spike confirms that he sent Willow the Amulet, and Giles reprehends him. The vampire tells them the Master mentioned Angel, so he must be in Sunnydale and already have a piece. Buffy concludes the First will attempt to possess him too so the Master can take it. Spike feels it's close, which must mean Angel is also close. He then says, despite their antagonism: they have to save Angel. Moving to Spike's crypt, they find Angel laying hurt on the floor. He explains that he went to Sunnydale as soon as he heard the town had been restored, but was attacked by the First, who has been gathering all Buffy's enemies to eliminate her. Angel is surprised by Spike's presence, and the too vampires start provoking each other. Buffy remembers them they have to find the rest of the Amulet to prevent another Apocalypse. Willow explains they've brought Spike back with a restoration spell, who apparently brought Sunnydale and a lot of Big Bads with him. Angel gives Buffy his piece of the Amulet, which she fits in her necklace, and he tells her he feels another at the Magic Box. Giles decides to go to the Summers' residence with Spike, who was still severely hurt, so Willow, Buffy, and Angel move on to the magic shop. There, the three fight some vampires until they reach a portal, with lights and dancing runes that hurts Angel. With Willow's help, Buffy opens the portal to another dimension, with zombies Van-Tal creatures that attack her along the cave. The Slayer then reaches a Turok-Han, who's been protecting himself with magic. Shooting him with her crossbow whenever he was recharging his mana, Buffy defeats him, and the Turok-Han falls into the fire. He leaves behind a third piece of the Amulet, and Angel feels the next piece at Buffy's house. The three leave the portal into the house's yard, and Buffy rushes inside. She slays the vampires and zombies in her way, until she reaches her restored bedroom, where she finds her old enemy Caleb holding Spike by his neck while Giles lays on the floor unconscious. As soon as she enters the room, Spike throws her a fourth piece of the Amulet, which connects with her necklace and starts to shine a blinding light. Caleb threatens the Slayer and jumps out the window. Buffy tells Giles to go downstairs to use the first aid kit, and she goes after Caleb wielding her crossbow. She kills the zombies she finds in her way to the church had Caleb led her, where she finally defeats him. After the duel, Buffy immediately turns Spike to reprehend him for risking his life and not taking the situation seriously, and Spike attempts to defend the fun of it. She tells him she did it all for him, thinking he was in pain, but he was just playing as if they weren't facing an apocalypse. Buffy then asks Spike if he knew all these monsters would return when he sent the Amulet to her. He confesses he knew the possibility, but did it anyway because he needed her. Buffy mentions he had sacrificed himself for the world, the most selfless thing he had done, but now he is trying to get her killed as "the same selfish bastard" he always was. Angel then informs them the last piece of the Amulet is at the Bronze, interrupting the arguing. Entering the club, Buffy and Willow notice the place is full of Bringers, and the Slayer seeks them to defeat them all. Buffy manages to enter the VIP room, where she finds the Master. Surprised to see him again, the Master tells the Slayer he wanted to finish her off himself, and her death would allow vampires, zombies, and demons to roam freely and rule Sunnydale. With her crossbow, Buffy goes after the Master at the backstage of the Bronze, already cast a protection spell. Willow explains to Buffy the magic orbs' weak points, and she once again gets to slay the vampire. Buffy completes the Amulet, which starts to shine at her necklace. With the intention of saving the world, the Slayer, Willow, Giles, Angel, and Spike go towards the Hellmouth. Buffy and Angel stay behind the group, and he notices she's going to tell him to leave again, forming a second front against the apocalypse. With the sun about to rise, Angel leaves to Los Angeles. At the basement of Sunnydale High School, Buffy enters the Hellmouth. She slays the demons the get in her way while she descends its stairs, until she reaches the far end of a tunnel. Spike congratulates on her work, and Buffy suggests they never try to kill each other again. Spike remembers it's time for him to go, but Buffy argues that maybe there's another way. He suddenly runs into the portal and Buffy calls for him, already too late. Buffy then decides to enter the portal too, and arrives at the gates of hell. Armed with her crossbow, Buffy kept jumping into portals to continue the path. She slays demons until she faces the First Evil, now with the appearance of a floating human on fire. Willow explains Buffy that the First is immune to her weapons, so she gives her the idea of using its own attacks against it. Defeating him, Buffy reaches Spike and hugs him, declaring it's over. The vampire suddenly punches her and grabs the Amulet from her, and once again Buffy protest his decision of sacrificing himself. He explains he now understands it has to be this way, and after seeing her one last time he can be free. Involved in light, Spike answers her previous last words to him, telling he loves her too. The reality starts to disappears, and Buffy has to run away. Buffy, Willow, and Giles reach safety at the skirts of the city's ruins, just as the suns begins to rise. Looking over where had been Sunnydale, Giles comments the familiar situation, but Buffy tells them this time she got what she needed. Continuity *The story takes place after the destruction of Sunnydale in "Chosen", and before Spike's return in "Conviction". *Warren appears skinless, due to Willow flaying him in "Villains". His magical survival without skin in the ruins of Sunnydale ends up becoming truth, as confirmed in The Long Way Home, Part Four. *The Master, who Buffy had slayed in "Prophecy Girl", returns due to the restoration spell. In Last Gleaming, Part Three, it's revealed he had been restored by the Seed of Wonder as its guardian in Sunnydale's ruins. *In a banter with the Master, Buffy tells him she doesn't "swing that way… lately”, in reference to her past sexual encounters with vampires ("Surprise", "Smashed"). *Buffy remembers the Master she was the one who killed him, and not the other way around, as she defeated him in "Prophecy Girl". *Buffy and Angel talk about once again he leaving to form a second front against an apocalypse, in reference to her request to him in "Chosen". *Spike refers to Buffy telling him "I love you” ("Chosen"), this time answering "I love you, too.” *After the disappearance of Sunnydale, Giles compares the similar situation of the Scooby Gang escaping and stopping by the town's crater with the final events from "Chosen". Appearances Individuals *Angel *Caleb *The First Evil *Rupert Giles *The Master *Warren Mears *Willow Rosenberg *Spike *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Harbingers of Death *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Witch Species *Demon *Human *Unicorn *Vampire **Turok-Han **Van-Tal Locations *Scotland **Slayer Organization command center *United States **Los Angeles **Sunnydale ***1630 Revello Drive ***Bronze ***Hellmouth ***Magic Box ***Sunnydale High School ****Sunnydale High School library ***Restfield Cemetery ****Hawley mausoleum Weapons and objects *The Amulet *Holy water *Stake Rituals and spells *Barrier spell *Binding spell *Simulated Sunlight spell *Dissolution spell *Hammer of Govannon *Healing Wave spell *Restoration spell Features Levels There are 24 levels in the game, as well as two extra rooms and an interactive epilogue. Enemies Items Main items *Notebook — List of objectives. *Spellbook — List of spells. *Health pack — "Containing bandages and special oils, this pack helps Buffy regain lost health.” *Mana pack — "A mana potion helps Buffy regain her magic energy.” *Amulet shard — "A piece of the magic amulet.” *Sketch — "Two pages containing some kind of sketch.” *Magic Amulet — Complete amulet. Melee weapons *Stake — "Useful to kill vampires, with a hit to the heart.” *Jackal knife — "A kris-like knife crafted long ago to battle evil monsters.” *Broken mirror — "A piece of sharp glass that cuts easily through flesh.” *Extinguisher — "Used to extinguish fires.” *Baseball bat — "Made of hard wood, this weapon can be quite damaging if swung properly.” *Unicorn horn — "This magical horn has an immense piercing power.” *Knife — "An average knife with no special features. Simple but practical.” *Chair leg — "An improvised weapon that can be used like a club.” *Ski pole — "It can be used to stab at an enemy from a distance.” *Shovel — "With the proper skill one can decapitate zombies or vampires using this weapon.” *Broom stick — "Similar to a quarterstaff but inferior in efficiency.” *Fence post — "A long piece of hard wood that can be used as a quarterstaff.” *Burning torch — "A simple torch that lights the area and burns any enemies it hits.” *Fence post — "Improvised weapon used to inflict bludgeoning damage.” *Sledge hammer — "A heavy two-handed hammer that can cause great damage.” *Quarter staff — "Two-handed weapon that can be swung around with great speed.” *Axe — "A solid weapon that inflicts serious damage.” *Pool cue Ranged weapons *Crossbow — "This is the ultimate weapon for killing vampires at a distance.” **Crossbow bolts — "A pack of crossbow bolts with steel head.” *Holy water — "Blessed water that hurts evil foes.” *Grenade — "Upon detonation, this grenade sends flying shrapnel all around.” Spells *Bolt of light — "A ball of light shoots from the caster's hand and strikes the target, inflicting a small amount of damage.” *Dissolution — "Breaks down magical barriers, allowing the user to pass for a short period of time.” *Healing Wave — "Restores some of the caster's health.” *Adamanteus Aer — "Causes the air to harden into a faintly shimmering barrier that is as though as steel. The barrier lasts for a short period of time, protecting the caster from damage.” *Binding Field — "Surrounds the target in a shimmering field of light, trapping and paralyzing it for a short period of time.” *Seeking Flame — "Creates a magical ball of flame that will seek out a known target and fly after it, expanding upon reaching its destination.” *Hammer of Govannon — "Creates a kinetic force that throws back everything in its path.” Special moves Extras *Challenge Mode: play in first-person for fast-paced action and an increased difficulty level. Behind the scenes Production *The dialog cutscenes have illustrations based on ''Buffy'' season 4 promotional pictures for Buffy and Giles, ''Buffy'' season 5 for Willow, and ''Angel'' season 2 for Angel. *The Magic Box has a magazine rack with three real covers of Buffyverse cast members: the fourth issue of Angel Magazine, a magazine with Mark Metcalf, and another with James Marsters and Emma Caulfield. *The minigame "Hell Invaders” is a reference to arcade game Space Invaders (1978). International titles *'French:' Buffy contre les Vampires: Sacrifice Other *According to the review aggregation website GameRankings.com, the game's reviews resulted on the grade of 55.00%, the fourth higher score of the video game franchise."Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Sacrifice". GameRankings.com. Retrieved July 09, 2018. Quotes References Category:Games